Justin's Triple Load
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A peek into Justin's fantasy about Mason.


_Since my last fic with Mason ended on a darker note, I just wanted to put these two gorgeous guys together, and let the heat fly. So this came out, lol._

* * *

His sweat-stained tank top practically transparent and sticking to his muscled chest like a second skin, Justin peeled the fabric from his body. He ran a hand across his chest, his palm quickly becoming slick with sweat. A low moan rolled from his mouth when a finger brushed against his right nipple, accidentally at first, then with purpose and firmness. The second hand joined the first until he was twisting and tweaking his small pink buds to peak hardness.

Justin's right hand trailed down his chest, across his abs, until he was tugging his skinny jeans down his muscular legs, stepping out from them so that he was clad in nothing more than a pair of tight black briefs. The front was already tented, all six and a half inches of his hard cock pressing uncomfortably against the thin fabric of his underwear. After lying on his bed, back supported by the firm comfort of his pillow, Justin let his hand fall down to his crotch.

He ran his hand along his huge shaft, stroking his cock through his briefs while a steam of ragged moans flowed from between his lips. Justin swiped his tongue across his bottom lip when he grabbed his balls, which were aching to release their load.

The image was so vivid in his mind. Letting his head fall back, Justin lifted his hips and eased his briefs down to his knees, fingers instantly curling around the pulsing shaft as he surrendered to his desire.

* * *

He never would have imagined that Mason would be such an aggressive kisser, but their mouths were raged in war while they groped each other through their formal clothes. Mason had Justin pinned to the older boy's bedroom door, holding him up so that the wizard's legs were wrapped around his waist. Justin took fistfuls of his younger sister's boyfriend's shirt when Mason's tongue swiped across a sensitive spot in his mouth.

Before he knew it, Mason was sucking on his tongue, making Justin's eyes roll to the back of his head and his toes curl through his black dress socks. He was already on the verge of sensory overload just from the pure heat of their wet open-mouthed kisses.

Mason laid Justin down on his bed, pulling away from the searing kiss in favor of sucking on Justin's right ear, gently biting down along the ridge, before letting his tongue slide along the outside rim towards its descent inside. The things that Mason did with his tongue were enough to make Justin's self-control evaporate in an instant, his body writhing on the bed and his hands fisting Mason's white dress shirt.

The British boy sucked on Justin's Adam's Apple while he swiftly undid the buttons of Justin's fancy shirt, and undid his tie, revealing an expanse of pure muscle. Justin let out a ragged sigh when he watched Mason swipe his tongue across those sexy full pink lips, before leaning down to worship his chest with his mouth.

Justin arched his back clear off his bed when Mason took his left nipple into his mouth, even biting down on it gently. The charge of pain only made him that much hotter, especially when Mason soothed the small pink bud by gently flicking the tip with his tongue. Feeling that wet muscle travel across his body, even snaking into his hairless armpits, and along the lines that divided his ripped abs, Justin was drowning in pure ecstasy.

Another kiss, just as hungry and wet as the first, while Mason unbuttoned and unzipped Mason's slacks, working the older boy out of his pants and underwear. He slipped off Justin's socks, taking both big toes into his mouth, and letting his tongue travel in and out of the gaps between Justin's toes, before licking up his smooth hairless legs.

Was it possible to pass out from being too horny? Because if it was, Justin was right on that line. It was the way Mason was looking at him, so hungrily, like the werewolf boy wanted to devour him. And Justin wanted to feed right into that animalistic passion, to feel their sweaty muscled bodies pressed together, for Mason to taste him, everywhere.

When Mason finally wrapped his lips around Justin's six and a half inches, the wizard clawed his bed-sheets like he was going to rip them to shreds. Mason swiped his tongue across the helmet head, slurping up the steady flow of pre-cum that game gushing from the slit, and when Justin felt Mason's throat muscles contract around his cock, he arched his back, let his head fall back and bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. God, the things Mason did to his body were just too much.

And then Mason was working his mouth lower, letting his tongue roll around Justin's big hairless balls. Then he sucked on them, which made Justin _whimper_. The younger boy was relentless, alternating his attention on one then the other, sucking on each nut as hard as he could before taking the whole sack into his mouth.

Justin, who prided himself on his intelligence and eloquence, was now grunting like an animal, too overwhelmed with the intense sensations racking his body that his brain couldn't process anything but guttural sounds. And when Mason griped his muscular ass cheeks and spread them wide, exposing his tight pink pucker to the cool air, Justin was seriously about to cream all over his abs.

Undaunted by how close the older boy was, Mason buried his face between Justin's cheeks and ran his tongue around the perimeter of the hairless hole. It was incredible how Mason could simultaneously be so worked up that his own cock was throbbing uncontrollably in his pants, yet maintain such poise and patience while working his tongue around Justin's tight ass. And yet, here he was, squeezing those firm ass cheeks while easing his tongue into the wizard's entrance.

"Oh God…Oh God…"

So it turned out that Justin's brain was still capable of producing a couple words after all. He couldn't say that much when Mason's middle finger replaced his tongue, sliding in with surprisingly little resistance considering how tight he was. But Mason was gentle and patient, twisting and curling his finger to really stretch Justin, then adding a second finger to open the studly wizard even further with a scissoring motion. It was all mind-blowing for Justin, who was in serious danger of shooting his load all over his bed. And as desperate as he was getting to feel the British hunk's dick inside him, Justin was suddenly hyper-aware that Mason was still fully-clothed. And that just wasn't okay.

Once Mason withdrew his fingers, Justin pushed the younger boy onto his back and smashed their lips together, his hands quickly going to work in undressing Mason as quickly as possible. Frustrated with how many buttons were impeding the sight of Mason's muscular chest, and too horny to think straight, Justin ripped the dress shirt right down the middle, sending the coal-colored buttons in myriad directions. Just in case Mason would object to the unnecessary force, Justin leaned down and devoted his full attention to Mason's chest.

From being clothed this entire time, Mason was already starting to sweat quite profusely, which only turned Justin on even more. He buried his nose in the werewolf boy's left armpit and inhaled deeply, filling his nose with Mason's musk, one that made goosebumps teem across his hot skin. He continued lapping up the sweat all across Mason's chest, hurriedly tugging the shorter boy's slacks and briefs down to so he could get even more of that aphrodisiac.

He was hooked. The taste of Mason's sweat burst across his tastebuds, and made him hungry for more. So when he ran his tongue along Mason's inner thighs, licking up the younger boy's ball sweat, Justin was in heaven. And judging from the way Mason was moaning and playing with own chest, groping his pecs and twisting his nipples, the British werewolf boy was enjoying it just as much.

Now that Justin had gotten his fill, he was ready. His hole was twitching in anticipation, thirsty to be filled with Mason's dick, and be overflowing with a huge load of cum. He lay on the bed, his back flat against the sheets, as he hooked his hands behind his knees. Mason crawled between his legs and gently pressed his dick against Justin's hole. Not enough pressure to push into the tight space. Justin was about to lose it.

But Mason maintained his composure, sliding his hard dick between those sweaty muscular ass cheeks. Back and forth, back and forth, until he was teetering on the edge of blowing his load all over Justin's ass without actually getting inside it.

Mason's girth was a lot more immediate than the width of his two fingers, so the initial penetration had Justin's insides tightening around the younger boy's dick like a vice-grip. But Mason waited for Justin to adjust, leaning down to suck on his ear and squeeze his hand. The gentleness was more than welcome, but once Justin loosened up enough, Mason's animalistic tendencies bared their fangs.

Justin's bed squeaked under the hard fucking that Mason gave the older boy, his balls slapping loudly against Justin's sweaty ass. For his part, Justin was in pure delirium, letting Mason fuck him into oblivion. Nearly every thrust was a fierce strike to his prostate, one that made his dick ooze a bit more pre-cum that glazed onto his abs. And when he looked up and saw Mason's body, even more slick with sweat than it had been, Justin couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his cock and with a few rapid strokes, he was cumming, hard.

He shouted out his release, jets of cum arching all the way to his face, into his open mouth and all across his cheeks. Some even streaked across his raven black hair, while the following blasts made his chest _covered_ in cum and sweat. Mason did have a habit of working him to the most gut-wrenchingly huge orgasms.

Even after his nuts were churning from the intensity of his release, Justin was still rock-hard. Mason pulled out and flipped him onto all fours, so the British boy could fuck him doggy style. Without any necessary adjustment time, Mason stuffed his dick back into the tight heat and began pounding away.

The new position allowed Mason to reach down and grope Justin's muscles, squeezing those blocky pecs, and those small pert pink buds. It also let him press his chest against Justin's sweaty back, and let his hips fuck Justin full force.

With Mason kissing the back of his neck and reaching down with both hands to play with his cock and balls, Justin was already about to shoot his second load. Any attempt to warn Mason of his impending orgasm got lost in throaty moans, Justin's entire body shuddering as he came again, globs of cum shooting across his sheets. It felt just as explosive as his first orgasm, and yet with Mason continuously assaulting his prostate, Justin was still horny.

Riding Mason gave Justin the perfect view, bouncing on the younger boy's dick while he looked down to see Mason's amazing build. The British boy had his hands behind his head, exposing those sweaty armpits that could have quenched Justin's thirst for an eternity. And those arms. Justin just wanted to lick them all night long, to feel those biceps and triceps hardening under his eager tongue.

Two orgasms had given him a little bigger timeframe, Justin gradually picking up speed until that familiar slapping sound of balls against ass reverberated in his room. He jerked his cock with his right hand held onto Mason's shoulder with his left to steady himself. Working himself to his third progressive orgasm was no easy task, but Justin's balls were far from empty. How could they be when he was looking at Mason, naked, sweaty and horny?

He was so enthralled in reaching his peak that he was caught off guard when he felt Mason's cum tunneling through his insides. And it was so warm, so thick. That sensation alone triggered Justin's third orgasm, his cum shooting across Mason's chest.

So exhausted that he felt slightly dizzy, Justin collapsed onto Mason's chest. Like magnets, their mouths were drawn together and met in a slow, lazy kiss.

* * *

The room smelled like sweat and cum, Justin's eyes slowly opening when he felt something dripping down his face. It was his cum. And it was everywhere: all over his face, his neck, his chest. He didn't even remembering cumming. The fantasy had been so vivid, but that was how it was every night. It must have been a particularly good one tonight though, because Justin didn't even have the energy to walk over and get tissues to clean himself up. That was fine. He would just scrub a little harder in the bath tomorrow.

And hey, wasn't Mason coming over for breakfast?

* * *

_Two sweaty muscled hunks. There just aren't enough hours in the day to fantasize._

_ Hopefully this gave all you readers a little time to do just that._


End file.
